League Table 2007
Patch List 2007 Last updated at 6pm on Monday 29th October 2007. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp@dial.pipex.com. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="25"|Name !width="25"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Paul Hawkins |Rainham Marshes |156 |1 ~ Tundra Bean Goose |- |'2nd' |Dave Morrison |Rainham Marshes |154 |0 |- |'3rd' |Shaun Harvey |Rainham Marshes |135 |0 |- |'4th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |126 |0 |- |'5th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |122 |1 (Honey Buzzard) |- |'6th' |Tony Duckett |Regent's Park |116 |0 |- |'7th' |John Archer |Crossness |114 |4 (Squacco Heron, Merlin, Quail, Grey Phalarope) |- |'8th' |Vince Halley-Frame |Dagenham Chase LNR |113 |1~ Ferruginous Duck |- |'9th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |111 |0 |- |'10th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Reservoirs |109 |1~ Goshawk |- |'11th' |Dave Morrison |West Thurrock Marshes |109 |0 |- |'12th' |Steve Blake |Aldenham Park |106 |0 |- |'13th' |Des McKenzie |Crossness |104 |3~ Squacco Heron, Merlin, Grey Phalarope. |- |'14th' |Andrew Moon |Stockers Lake/Farm |100 |0 |- |'15th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |101 |0 |- |'16th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens |95 |0 |- |'17th' |Roy Beddard |Brent Reservoir |93 |0 |- |'=18th' |Barry Wright |Swanscombe Marshes |91 |0 |- |'=18th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase LNR |91 |0 |- |'=20th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |89 |0 |- |'=20th' |Steve Chastell |Queen Mary Res |87 |0 |- |'22nd' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |86 |0 |- |'23rd' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |85 |0 |- |'24th' |Ian Ellis |Totteridge Valley/Totteridge Fields |84 |0 |- |'25th' |Nick Tanner |Crossness |83 |2 (Squacco Heron, Grey Phalarope) |- |'26th' |Ian Ellis |Brent Reservoir |81 |0 |- |'27th' |Mark McManus |Beech Farm |80 |0 |- |'28th' |David Lindo |Wormwood Scrubs |77 |0 |- |'29th' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |76 |0 |- |'=30th' |James Arquette |London Wetland Centre |67 |0 |- |'=30th' |Ian Rose |Fishers Green |67 |0 |- |'32nd' |Lee Walther |London Wetland Centre |66 |0 |- |'33rd' |Reg Norman |London Wetland Centre |65 |0 |- |'34th' |Nick Tanner |Isle of Dogs |58 |0 |- |'35th' |Richard Harrison |East India Dock |57 |0 |- |'36th' |Andrew Self |St James's Park |56 |0 |- |'37th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |55 |0 |- |'38th' |James Arquette |Trent Park |54 |0 |- |'39th' |Gabriel Jamie |Finsbury Park and Parkland Walk |52 |0 |- |'40th' |David Lindo |Kensal Green Cemetery |52 |0 |- |'41st' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Common |45 |0 |- |'=42nd' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Marshes |43 |0 |- |'=42nd' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |43 |0 |- |'43rd' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |39 |0 |- |'45th' |Richard Harrison |Barking Area |38 |0 |- |'46th' |James Arquette |Alexandra Park |34 |0 |- |'47th' |David Callahan |Hackney Marshes |33 |0 |- |'=48th' |Chris Langsdon |Stoke Newington Res |31 |0 |- |'=48th' |Alan Lewis |Bankside |31 |0 |- |'=48th' |Ian Rose |Connaught Water/Chingford Plain |31 |0 |- |'51st' |David Callahan |Greenway, Stratford |30 |0 |- |'52nd' |Ernie Thomason |South Norwood Lake, Croydon |28 |0 |- |'53rd' |Steve Chastell |Thames: Westminster |27 |0 |- |- |'54th' |Ernie Thomason |Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon |20 |0 |- |'55th' |Andrew Self |Thames: Westminster |18 |0 |- |'=56th' |David Callahan |East India Dock Basin/Leamouth |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Chris Langsdon |King George V res |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Reg Norman |Wimbledon Common/Putney heath |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Lee Walther |Lonsdale Road Reservoir and Chiswick Eyot |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |East India Dock Basin |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |Hampstead Heath |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |Walthamstow Reservoir |0 |0 |- |'63rd' | | |0 |0 |-